Evelynn/Strategy
Skill usage * Following the weakest enemy into brush to recall can allow for an easy kill and a stealth away * can excel at pushing a lane by spamming * Using early game can help your team gank and get first blood. Ganking is essential to her play-style, as she can stealth in undetected, slow a champion and proceed to attack him with autoattacks and abilities. * Leveling up first can lead to a large nuke-from-stealth. * is a good partner for or . Her will help to proc and . * Your can be easily neutralized by s or an early game. Don't be too hasty in attacking early. Take your time, scope out the battle before joining and always watch for anyone carrying stealth reveal items. If possible, aim for the buffed champions ( marked by a shiny pink eye above their head) and try to take them down first. * With attack speed boost, you need a 94.66% boost to reach the cap. * is an effective roamer. Use to surprise enemy champions that overextend and possibly get a kill. This is most effective early game. By roaming, this allows your solo laner to farm minions while keeping the enemy solo back and losing them gold and experience. * is a great scout if the enemy team does not have any or s * is able to set up ganks and provide vision for her team. ** Early game, is able to scout the brush quite efficiently with . * Try to target champions who have low base magic resistance (all ranged champions, some melee champions) to maximize the effect of . * Assuming 2000 health, Agony's Embrace deals 500 damage with a +.4 AP ratio. Build usage * Evelyn can be built many ways, all good for different occasions: ** AD build: Focusing on items that increase physical DPS and give on-hit effects such as , and . This build is mostly good for backdooring and fighting tankier champions. ** AP build: Focusing on having as high AP as possible to enter from stealth, nuke for approx 800+ damage with (end-game) and proceed to fire off 300-damage Hate-spikes. This build is great for taking out squishy champions, and can do well vs champions that have a hard time counterattacking, such as a burst mage on cooldowns. ** Hybrid build: A hybrid build with standard Hybrid items ( , and ), utilizing all her abilities: Hate-spikes trigger / , Ravage boosting physical attacks. also greatly helps both her damage outputs, since it provides AP for your Hate Spikes and AS for your attacks, and getting Rageblade stacks should never be a problem, since Hate-Spike -> Ravage -> Auto Attack -> Hate-Spike -> Auto Attack only takes less than 2 seconds to dish out, and allready gives you 5/8 stacks. Besides all that, due to her high AP and AD damage outputs, she can still sustain in a fight due to (standard hybrid item), / (depending on what you prefer) and a possible ** On-hit build: Taking advantage of her attack speed bonus, this build uses items such as and to provide an average amount of defense with some decent offence, and capable of reaching the attack speed cap early on ( 94.66% with a maxed ). Building items that reduce magic resist such as and can help increase dps even against tanks with high magic resist. * Items such as early game allow you to gank a lot faster and gain extra kills. * The ridiculously low cooldown on allows Evelyn to make full use of both and / / . * has one of the lowest health capacities in game. Investing in health items will greatly increase her survivability. Recommended builds Countering *An easy way to stop from ganking is to be aware of where she is and to buy . This is best used in common used intersections of the map and in the brush. Unlike , has to get in melee range to attack *You can also counter her by using or using your turrets to see her. Take care in using s as the enemy could get an to destroy them. Keep an eye out for Evelynn trying to destroy your wards, since she can't take them out without unstealthing. *Remember that When you play against an Evelynn, you do not want to push down her tower to early if she is solo top. Pushing down her tower before 20:00 can give her free farm, and even though you may have gotten a 150 gold for taking down a tower for everyone on your team, her roaming abilities and free farm after you take her turret down are deadly, a good way to counter this is to let her minions push; and make her come out from behind her turret, leaving her open for a gank and great harrasment, as Evelynn is extremely squishy early game. *Evelynn can be build for either magic of physical damage. Watch what she builds. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHuGtuWQoC4 Category:Champion strategies